Not a normal day at the ofice
by xfileslover
Summary: stupid tittle, nulder watched scully invited her to dinner true feelings and a kiss. MSR ONLY AND ALL THE WAY. dedicated to 2shy!


**I am dedicating this story to 2shy; you're my biggest fan and I no how much you love an MSR type of story so here you go!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own the x-files but I do own this story. (Whoop whoop)**

Sitting across from this woman everyday is like spending the day in heaven. The way she moved and the way she talked was so mesmerizing. How she always moved that stray lock of red hair, it was beautiful. He thought that when they first met that he would never get close to this woman, but he failed. He couldn't help but love everything about this woman. From her power to her tenderness, and her compassion. He wanted to keep her to himself but he dint no how he would ever pull it off.

Her pure velvet voice lured him out of his thoughts.

"Molder you have been staring at me for the past five minutes, is there something on my face?"

"No your face is perfect."

Scully gave him a weird look.

Oh shoot, man be careful, "what I mean is there is nothing it's a normal as always."

As normal as always, ugh man you're losing it.

"Hey Scully are you busy tonight?" Mulder hoped in the back of his mind she was so that he wouldn't make a fool of himself, the other parts wanted her to be free.

Scully looked up, "nope just me and the case files that cough someone cough for got to do. Why?"

"Well I was wondering if you want to come over for dinner, we could…um talk ya no like friends do."

"Sure, but Mulder are you cooking?"

"Yes I am."

Scully lifted her eyebrow in response, "huh maybe you are good for something."

Mulder grabbed his chest, "Scully that hurt."

"Mulder your heart is on the other side."

Scully went into a fit of giggles at the stupid, cute, lopsided smile that danced across his lips.

Mulder watched her; she was still beautiful even though her face was getting red from all the laughing. His heart skipped a couple of beats when she looked up and smiled at him.

"So Mr. big shot, you gunna help me with YOUR paperwork? Scully held out a stack of papers and stuck out her bottom lip in an over exaggerated pout. She looked at him through a layer of think eyelashes.

If looks could kill then I would be six feet under. She should do that more often. I bet if she did that in an interrogation we would have the suspect pleading guilty in no time.

"Scully if you think that that will work on me you're surely mistaken." Whoa man she needs to stop looking at me like that.

She put the papers back on her desk and slowly stood up.

Walking over to his desk she pushed him in his seat and get really close.

He could smell the perfume that sat in the air above him. She looked even more beautiful close up.

"Mulder I suggest you help me or else I will be forced to take action." She gave him a seductive smile.

He gulped, "nothing that you can say or do will make me help with that paperwork."

"Oh really, is that what you think?"

Mulder nodded unable to take his eyes off of her.

"You see there are many ways that I can do this, I can torture you and make you beg to stop, or I can get right to the point."

He didn't no how to respond.

She stood up and pushed his chair out of the way.

Her hand traveled down to the bottom drawer. The drawer that contained all of the movies that weren't his.

She pulled out the whole drawer and stuck it in the middle of the floor; she walked back to her desk and got a book of matches.

Molders eyes grew wide, she was not going to burn that collection, frohikce wanted it.

He jumped out of his chair and grabbed Scully pulling her arms behind her back.

"Scully I can't let you do that, frohikce wants them next."

"Oh really so are you gunna help me or am I gunna have to use my weapons to get free."

It took Mulder a moment to register what she had said.

He jerked back a few seconds before her 4 inch heels would have made contact.

He pushed her down to the floor, sitting in her he pulled her shoes off and threw them into the corner.

"Mulder what did you do that for. And get off of me."

Mulder helped her up but continued to hold her hands behind her back.

She was so cute when she was like this which was only 15 percent of the time that they spent together.

"So Scully we still on for dinner"

"Only if you let me go."

He let her go and she turned around and punched him n\in the arm.

"Ow what the heck was that for?"

"You shouldn't have sat on me, now your gunna take this paper work and help me or else."

Scully gave him the look and he decided that it would be best to help her.

Three hours later the paperwork was finished and they headed out.

"Mulder, what time should I be there?"

"Um around 7"30."

She nodded and got into her car.

**Later that night…**

Everything was perfect; he made spaghetti, the only thing he could make. He went out and bought some wine and a few candles. Dinner was almost done when he heard a knock from the door.

"Come in its open"

Scully opened the door and was greeted by the most wonderful smell this apartment had ever given off.

"Mulder this smells good." She walked into the kitchen to see the candle and the wine and Mulder in an apron that read, "KISS THE COOK" so original.

They sat down and ate the delicious meal in comfortable silence. Mulder took the opportunity to watch her. He was beautiful in the candle light, the light reflected off of her skin making it glow. This woman was everything that a woman should stand for. He needed her in her life forever and that is exactly what he intended to do.

Scully helped him clean up dinner and they went into the living room.

"So Scully what has been up with your life these past couple of years?"

"Nothing important actually, work sleep and more work."

The conversation on the couch reminded Scully of the conversation she had with Mr. Small potatoes.

"Scully if you were given the chance to be with any man in the world who would it be?"

She smiled at the question. "you." Plane and simple.

He looked in to her eyes and realized she was being honest.

All of the years her loved had built up inside same as his and tonight it was coming out tonight.

"Scully I have never told you how I have felt about you and tonight I told myself that I was coming clean. I love you, I have for years, I no that I can't always be there to protect you but I want to be with you."

A tear had formed in Scully's eye and Mulder whipped it away with his thumb.

"Mulder I feel the same way."

She scooted closer.

"Scully I.."

"Mulder shut up and kiss me."

And so he did and it was full of compassion and love.

**So I hope you guys liked it, it had absolutely no meaning but I figured that it would make a cute story! Review please!**


End file.
